devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Teicneo Rinn
Teicneo Rinn is an OC for DB 2. Appearance Teicneo wears a black trenchcoat with blue stripes on the arms, black military pants, a gray scarf, and a blue target interface that hovers over her right eye. Her hair is two different shades of blue, her eyes are a dark crimson, and she wields a laser sword and laser rifle. Despite being an android, she appears to be around 19-23 years of age. Moveset Rifle Teicneo's rifle has 36 rounds of ammunition per clip. Sword Backstory Teicneo was the first official android made by a company, that simply wanted to rival Xeiron Industries. At the time, she was simply referred to as "Zui." Originally, Teicneo was supposed to be a scout for the company, that wouldn't be missed if she was destroyed. However, an error in the programming caused her to act irrationally. Due to this, she ended up being supposedly scrapped. Then, a break-in that happened months after her creation caused an unknown person to set her free, leaving her for herself. In hiding, she named herself "Teicneo Rinn," after realizing her ability to be able to hack into basically anything. After a while, she emerged as a freelance hacker, who was armed with a laser sword and rifle that was capable of short circuiting objects, or piercing their firewall. Personality Teicneo doesn't have a set personality, due to the error that was programmed in her. But normally, she's emotionless, serious, or joking. However, she has the intelligence of a computer, which is shown as the rifle and sword she wields were hand-built. Boss Fight Yes, there is a boss fight for her. Has to be activated in a certain way however. Dialogue The Alliance appears in a dark room, everyone confused as to why they are in there. Suddenly, the floor lights up in a strange pattern, as it appears teal blue, but the room stays nearly pitch black. Teicneo then appears on the other side of the room, staring at them. The Alliance, still confused, engages in a fight with her. BEGINS HP: 85000 Teicneo collapses on the ground, then disappears in a flurry of smoke. The room now lights up again, and it reveals that the Alliance was fighting in a test chamber, the walls gray and a rusty lamp hanging from the ceiling, along with blood coating parts of the walls and floor. A hatch on the floor opens, and the Alliance hops in, leaving, still confused as to what they just went through. IS ADDED TO THE PLAYER'S ROSTER Boss Moveset All of Teicneo's attacks glow in some way, and there isn't a red arrow indicator to show where she is. * Occasionally turns invisible, just to mess with the players, while still attacking. * Does spin slashes with her sword. * Fires her rifle, shooting bursts of 6 out at a time. * Turns invisible, then reloads or uses Magnet Throw, which she follows up with multiple slashes if Magnet Throw connects. * Releases an electric pulse occasionally that turns the whole area a baby blue, allowing them to see her for a brief amount of time, before it goes dark again. * Drags her sword against the ground, then throws it upward and shoots it, causing it to rain electricity in a large area of the map. * Throws an invisible grenade that freezes players in place when hit. * A large area of the ground is highlighted for a brief moment, then a large explosion occurs there, Teicneo warping to the middle of the area once it happens. Upgrades * Increase the amount of ammo per clip for Teicneo's rifle. * Increase the distance the sword goes with Throw. * Increase the amount of rounds that get electrified with Power, but also increase the time it takes for Reload. Trivia * Her clothing is capable of turning her invisible, but is practically useless otherwise. * The blue that is on her clothing and weapons is meant to be a facade, so that enemies think she is a flux user. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Users of Isotope